


[Art - Lettering] Sympathy for the Devil

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Calligraphy, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Song Lyrics, Traditional Media, lettering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Just a lettering for the title of a fic. Might do another version another day.





	[Art - Lettering] Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sympathy for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662874) by [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch). 




End file.
